Description (taken from applicant's description): The Cell Biology Core is directed by Dr. Boldogh and has an overall goal of providing services and reagents to ongoing Center research using a broad range of cellular and molecular biology approaches. Services offered include cell culture, recombinant protein production mycoplasma detection and eradication, and access to confocal microscopy and flow cytometry. The facility is extensively used by a large number of Center investigators provides significant cost savings, as well as, standardization of reagents and techniques. The core responds to the needs of its clients by developing assays, reagents and by providing services as new-shared interests/needs are identified.